Always
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Red and Mina watch a movie and what happens besides that? RedxOc; mild LinkxPikachu Rated T for suggestive situations


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my Ocs are mine.**

**Thank you. I would also like to thank NinjaShiek and Debbie Aaron for their support. Thank you guys!**

**_Warning: This fic contains some suggestive material that may not be suitable for readers under 13._**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

"Lucas, careful with that PK fire!" Mina cried out.

Lucas looked at her. "I got it."

Red chuckled. "You can do it, Lucas. Trust yourself and your PK power."

The blonde nodded. "Ok. Ness, let's practise!"

Ness smiled. "Sure thing."

The two went off and then the other two looked at each other, smiling at each other.

Red asked, "You want to go out for tonight?"

Then Mina nodded with a smile. "Yay! Let's go!!"

* * *

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, Lucas? Ness?" Toon Link asked as he, Lucas and Ness were watching the two run off from atop a tree.

Ness and Lucas nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Lucas spoke, "Of course. Ness and I know that Red and Mina like each other, so this is the one chance they can have!"

Then the cat-eyed boy blinked. "Oh... Ok, I get it... I guess."

* * *

Red and Mina went to Delfino Plaza to relax at the beach. They sat underneath a palm tree and looked out into the ocean. The sun was slowly setting and it seemed romantic, well, to Mina that is. She sighed as she laid on her back on the sand, looking up at the purple/orangey sky. Red smiled as he laid back, leaning on the tree.

He asked, "What a nice sunset, huh?"

Mina smiled. "It is. Maybe we should watch a movie when we get back to the mansion."

The Pokemon trainer seemed to be interested about the idea. "Oh really? What movie do you have in mind?"

The girl shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well... I was thinking we should watch... _Night in Rhodanthe_!"

"Huh?! You want to watch my movie that I got for my birthday last week? Why the sudden thought?"

Red let out a laugh. "Let's just say that I want to watch something different for a change. Do you want to do something else instead of that?"

The blonde-haired girl soon shook her head. "No, I like the sounds of that."

* * *

"Pika Pikachu? (Link, what's up?)" Pikachu asked, watching his friend swing his sword.

Continuing to swing the Master Sword, Link replied, "Just practising my swings. What about you?"

Blushing a little, Pikachu said, "Pika pika chu chu pika pi... (Just wanting to see what you were doing since I had nothing else to do...) Pika pi? (You busy?)"

Putting his sword back in its sheath, the Hero of Time smiled. "Not at the moment right now. Want to do something?"

The Pokemon beamed. "Pika pi!!! (Yes!)"

* * *

Mina and Red sat on the couch while watching the movie. So far, the main characters were trying to close everything when a hurricane was approaching and that the two Smashers to hope that they make it in time to get in the hotel. They were eating their popcorn slowly. Then they sighed with relief when the main characters got inside, but then the hurricane was striking and they had to close more windows.

"Man, what a hurricane..." Red muttered, swallowing another piece of popcorn.

Mina nodded. "I know. If I were in a situation like that, I would be scared out of my mind."

Red grinned. "If I were with you, I would keep you safe."

The girl looked at her, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "You would?" she asked.

The Pokemon trainer laughed. "Of course! You're my best friend and you would do the same thing for me, right?"

"Yeah, I guess..." She gasped as she saw the main characters kissing. "About time!"

"But they knew each other for 2 days."

"Who cares? I still find it romantic!"

Red smiled as he watched the movie, the main characters still having their romantic kiss. He then slowly stretched and then put an arm around her shoulders. Mina gasped softly, her blush staining a deep red on her cheeks. Her heart was racing, and little did she know was that Red's heart was also racing and beating loudly like a drum. Then the Pokemon trainer looked down at her and she was still watching the movie, not willing to tear her eyes off the film.

_I have to admit, she does look beautiful. I wonder how come I never noticed it before?_ he asked himself in his mind. _I wonder if I can..._

"Mina?" he spoke softly.

"Yes, Re-?!"

When Mina was turning her head to look at him, the Pokemon trainer took the opportunity to seize her lips with his. She widened her eyes before she closed her eyes, finding herself kissing him back. Red wrapped an arm around her waist while moving his hand up to cup her cheek. Mina moaned as she had her hands on his chest. Their lips were lingering and soon they paid no attention to the movie, only focusing on each other.

Wario saw them making out and shook his head. "Kids..." he muttered before going upstairs.

The two soon pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, oblivious to the movie. They pressed their foreheads together and continued to gaze into each other's eyes in a dreamy daze.

"Sorry..." Red softly whispered.

Mina soon smiled. "It's ok... I really enjoyed it. I just did not expect it, you know?"

Then they kissed again, embracing one another. Red leaned on hwe, getting her to have her back on the couch, him on top with his knees bent so he would not crush her with his weight. Then he moved his hand to turn off the TV and the movie was also shut down as he continued to kiss her. They pulled away and then Red scooped Mina in his arms, carrying her bridal style up to their room. They went into the room and Red locked the door before the two kissed again.

Red soon took her shirt off and Mina removed his vest. In less than a minute, the two removed their clothes and got under the sheets, kissing each other once again. The Pokemon trainer was on top of the girl, which was the same position from when they made out on the couch. He then pulled away and then put his lips on her neck. Mina let out a moan and ran her fingers through his brown hair, getting him to moan in content. He got one hand to touch one of her breasts and kissed her neck. The girl giggled before he kissed her lips again. One hand trailed down her hip while the other was cupping her cheek, caressing it gently. After they decided that they had enough, the two pulled away to look at one another.

The boy whispered. "I love you..."

Mina smiled. "I love you too... You are quite the kisser, though."

Red chuckled. "So can you..." After that, he leaned in to kiss her again.

* * *

"All right, Red! You finally got her!" Pit said happily.

Link smiled. "Congradulations."

Red blushed. "Yeah and we, uh..." He looked down. "We made love!!"

That got the angel and the Hero of Time silent. "WHAT?!" they screamed out.

Lucas and Ness cheered, "We knew it!!"

Toon Link blushed. "I hope I never do that until I am 30..."

* * *

**Finally, I made it to my 50th fic!!! Yay!! If you have any ?xOc fic requests, just PM me. I can be more than happy to do them, depending what it is. Yuri (shoujo-ai) are welcome as well. :)**

**Review :)**


End file.
